The Final Aztec Skull Battle Haley's POV
by nyc2dragon
Summary: Homecoming Spoilers. The ending of Homecoming and its aftermath told from one characters point of view. The most scariest thing in her life, was seeing him like this


Disclammer: I don't know own the rights to American Dragon: Jake Long and all of its characters. They belong to the Walt Disney Company.

Dear Diary,

It is me Haley again. I can't sleep tonight was one of the scariest nights of my life. I was held against my will by the Huntsclan, but that was not the scary part. I knew that could happen, when I found out I was a dragon, the protector of the magical world. The scary part is I saw Jake in so much rage; it was like he wasn't even Jake anymore.

My brother has always been an outgoing optimist, happy go lucky kid, who can be a goof ball sometimes, but he is so sure of himself, which is something I try to emulate that from him. Let me start at the beginning.

It was a normal night, my parents and I were just watching TV, while Jake was at the big Homecoming dance, he was so excited, as that Rose girl agreed to be his date. I hope they get back together, so he will stop talking about their breakup, when someone knocked at the door. I answered the door, and it was Sun. "Haley there is a dragon emergency, they got all the skulls." I know what she meant, by they, it was the Huntsclan. "They are on the Pantheon building, ready to put the final spell for the entire magical worlds doom. Your brother is already there, along with his two human friends, he needs all our help."

I knew I had to go and help, but how was I going to explain this to dad. I called my mom to the door, and the three of us huddled on how to explain this to dad. We decided to tell him, that the entertainment at Jake's dance canceled, and they needed a music act, and they heard about my ability to play many instruments. He bought the story; Sun and I were on our way to help Jake.

On our way to the building, we ran into Grandpa and Fu Dog. Grandpa was not too happy to see me. "What is Haley doing here? She is far too young for this type of thing." Grandpa told Sun. Sun responded, "We need all of the dragons we can for this battle." The two of them were about to argue when Fu Dog interrupt. "No time for arguing, we have to stop the Huntsclan now." Fu Dog said.

We arrived at the Pantheon building, Jake was already there with his two friends, the girl with the big mouth, and the weird boy, they were all facing the Huntsclan.

There were many Huntsclan solders. I noticed the two boys Jake and I fought over the magic mirror where there, as well as a blonde girl, who looked to be Jake's age, she looked familiar to me. Jake was talking to her when we arrived. I realized who she was when Jake referred to her as Rose. The girl my brother liked so much, the girl I drew a picture of, and gave it to her on Jake's behalf. That girl was one of them.

The leader of the Huntsclan, ask him if there was any last words. Jake responded in his typical witty style "Since this is the occasion, let's dance." Jake attacked the head Huntsclan member.

That is when the battle began. Jake's two friends attacked the two idiot boys, while grandpa, Fu, Sun, and I attacked various Huntsclan solders.

We did our best, but the numbers were too much. The next thing I know, that girl gave the Huntsclan leader the last skull, Jake was begging the girl not to do this, but she wouldn't listen. The leader of the Huntsclan lost his mask, and he had a huge dragon mark on his body, he was one scary ugly looking man. And they call us monsters.

In my mind, I felt so sorry for Jake. He opened his heart to her, and this is how she repays him? She was lucky I was tied up. The leader yelled to the skulls. "On behalf of the Aztec of Pantheon, I wish for the destructions of all..." he was struck by a bolt of energy. To my shock, it was that Rose girl. She grabbed the skull, the Huntsclan leader had, and said "For the destruction of all Huntsclan."

All of a sudden the dragon marks on the Huntsclan solders began to glow. The Huntsclan solders were being sucked into the sky, and imploding in mid air. The two idiot Huntsboys said something about not counting as Huntsclan members. One of them said "Thank you for the work opportunity. But (both of them said in unity) we quit." They Stripped into their underwear and running away.

Jake asked Rose, why she did what she just did. She said "This is the only way it can end Jake. For the destruction of the Huntsclan." Jake said "But your one of them. That means..." "I know what it means Jake. But even if we destroyed the skulls, they know your identity. They will come after you and your family, just like they did mine. This way you will be safe. They will all be safe."

The Huntsclan leader, the big ugly one flouted into the air, and was imploded. Rose began to float in the air as well. As she was floating she said "Thank you for everything Jake. I'll never forget you." Jake was holding on to her, trying to stop her from floating any higher. She told Jake, "Let go Jake. I'll be okay. I promise." Jake let Rose go, as she floated into the air.

Jake grabbed the master skull and said. "We got to use the skulls to save her." Fu Dog said "Sorry kid they have to be destroyed. It is too dangerous." Grandpa than said, "Using the skulls for your own personal gain is... "It is not for my person gain. It is for her personal gain." Jake said. "She deserves a normal life, with a family that loves her."

It is not like Jake to question grandpa. I was shocked by that, and he had a serious look on his face. Normally grandpa would not allow such defines. And tell Jake, not to question his dragon master. But on this day, no one was stupid enough to try to stop him. Jake said "I wish Rose was never taken by the Huntsclan." Just than there was big whirl pool in the sky. It showed moments Jake and Rose had. Concluding with the Huntsclan leader grabbing a baby in the hospital. When it was over, Rose was gone.

Than came the scariest thing in my life. With rage in his heart, Jake destroyed the master skull, and all of the other skulls destroyed automatically. "Considered them destroyed!" Jake yelled, in an angry voice I never heard from him. He than flew away.

Sun and I flew home. We didn't say anything to each other. All I could think about was Jake. The rage in his voice. I can't sleep tonight, I am worried about Jake. He has not come home yet. I pray that I will see the brother I have known all my life again. That carefree, sure of himself boy. If he never returns, I don't know what I will do. I need that Jake Long back. Not the angry, rage, Jake Long I saw tonight. I better try to get some sleep. Good night.

Haley

The next night.

Dear Diary

It is me Haley again. Jake is back to normal. Not only is the brother I know back. But I never seen him this happy. He is so carefree today; he seems so at peace with himself. It is like huge weight has been lifted off his solders. I asked him what happened to Rose. He said she is where she belongs. He than said. "Haley, you know I complain about you guys sometimes. Dad is always grounding me for things that are not my fault. Mom and Dad embarrass me at times. You drive me nuts at times, being a little Miss perfect. But I would not trade you all for anything in the world. Remember the next time we are all at each other's throat and that will happen again, that I love Mom and Dad. And I love you. Never forget that."

He than grabbed me in the air, and kissed me on the four head, and hugged me. My brother is back diary. Good night.

Haley

The End


End file.
